


EAT ME,DRINK ME

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), I just want to write mad nero, M/M, Mind Break, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 老文搬运尼禄的噩梦结束了
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	EAT ME,DRINK ME

他被父亲的阎魔刀捅穿胸膛，仍喘着粗气怒吼。愈挣扎，血便往外涌的愈多，流过年幼魔人躯干上的青蓝色纹路，流过新增的道道伤痕，爬上垂下的白色长发间。魔力形成的羽翼伸向握刀的父亲，最终抓住成年魔人布满尖刺的利爪，任由它们戳破自己，而他颤抖着，同样伸手，握紧露在肉体之外的刀刃，以致于割开手心肌肤。

血染了刀身，尼禄红着眼。他的父亲隐在罪魔人獠牙后，近乎平静地目睹骨肉自残。

-

一切恍如梦境。

魔树根部残留的巨大触手完全包裹住他，奔涌扑来的魔力压制了他的魔人化，那些触手，粗大强劲，挤压他的人类身体，拧断他的骨头，碎裂又愈合重组，无止境的疼痛令尼禄想大喊，可喉咙无声，气管滑出的不过空气。是噩梦吧，这样弱小任人摆布。操控魔树的丑陋人形恶魔扭曲了畸形面孔，满足地发出古怪声响，好似尖笑，好似嘲弄，触手分泌的汁液与自己的血混杂成腥臭黏腻，钻进鼻腔，侵入肠胃，尼禄闷声干呕，亦无法阻止意识随理智一同下坠。最后一刻，视野里也只是那只杂种得意高扬起的腐烂头颅。

他跌进黑暗。

他们，尼禄的父辈与叔辈，怎能料到漏网之鱼趁机钻出魔界大门的缝隙，以佝偻姿态夺得魔树最后的根，捕获了年轻的半魔。它嘎嘎啦啦地自言自语，摸着那完美的“茧”，它会让他成为它最得力的助手，帮它击溃斯巴达家的两位后代……

只有同为流着斯巴达之血的魔，才可以打败斯巴达之子！

-

年轻女人掩面哭泣，妮可抱住她，指间未熄的烟簌簌抖落烟灰，堆满廉价烟灰缸，她结巴地讲述这所有让维吉尔与但丁难以接受的事实。被拥着的女人，姬莉叶，自指缝露出浮肿的眼，“求求你们，救救他。”

“尼禄在哪儿。”

心头翻涌起怒火，维吉尔强压下去。

“那，那还残留有魔树的根的洞里。”机械师偏过头，她说话仍在打结。“崔西和蕾蒂去找过他，她们说他没有死，也没有被装进怪物体内充当能源，但是，但是……”

“但是什么。”

“…但是她们说他疯了。”

下一秒维吉尔便消失在斩裂的空间之中。他的兄弟但丁同样心焦，可仍腾出心思安抚惊慌失措的女士们，随后走向事务所门口，潦草抛下“交给我们”四字，在摩托的轰鸣声中走远。

魔树曾经在那扎根生长，闭上魔界大门后，不过剩了一块硕大的缺口与遍地狼藉——不，不止。它残存了一部分，钻进泥土，不知耻地晃动，阴险狡黠。

它再次长大了。

洞口内，堆砌着一座座小土丘，周遭伴随新生的触手，它们欢欣地破土，它们在遵从新主人的命令：吸食足够的人血，生长到足够茁壮，重新撞开魔界的大门。那当然不是土丘，那是一具具干枯的尸体，那是恶魔让他带回来的肥料。干瘪的脑袋咧开长有参差獠牙的口，恶魔夸赞他，乃至用沾满污秽的爪揪住他的短发，直视进无神的眼。

［你干的非常漂亮］

他的脸庞布满龟裂的痕。

［去吧，我们的敌人来了］

失去往后的抓取，尼禄的头垂下。恶魔离开了，留他一人跪在尸体堆的簇拥间，突如其来的孤独瞬间包围了他，他攥起拳头，他大口喘气。尼禄看见手边的头颅睁眼，那玩意儿转动眼珠，牙齿发着颤，吐着幼时便听过的带刺唾弃，他是孤儿，他是怪胎，没人要的。

他听见有人大吼，他捞起这带皮的头骨砸碎。

-

维吉尔刚踏进洞穴，一道蓝影便扑向他，将他大力撞进那片血池。刹那间男人释出罪魔人，双重冲击交汇，炸得血水飞溅，道道蓝焰冲破血红水壁，直逼敌人。维吉尔借力跃空，手中阎魔刀早已出鞘，伙同焰火瞬移至对方身后，刀将刺入，他却看清了来者的面目。短暂的迟疑导致维吉尔再度被拦腰截下，自空中接了一记抱摔。

尼禄！

不等维吉尔爬起，淡色羽翼尖端的拳爪分别抓住他健硕的双角，狠狠将他甩飞至半空，又一拳捶进罪魔人坚硬的脸部骨骼，重新让他回到地面。

似是失去理智的年轻魔人踩上落魄者的胸口，疯狂朝他的头部落拳。不收敛的蛮劲，维吉尔明白他没有打算留情，他眯起眼，血顺着伤口沾到尼禄的羽翼间，拳头太过频繁，他分不清男孩的神色。于是长尾自尼禄腰间缠紧，缠绕脖颈，捣乱长发，将发狂魔人拎起，维吉尔抬起鲜血淋漓的头。

他看见尼禄通红的瞳孔，眼底的血纹淌着黑。

那是真真切切从他眼里流出的。

“你已经听不见我说话了，对吗？”

禁锢在尾巴中的魔人除了嘶吼不会发出其他声音，他胡乱划拉粗壮的尾，划出许多血痕，可维吉尔无动于衷。

转身，抽尾，他忽然推着阎魔刀深深插进尼禄的胸膛，将男孩钉在某只触手上。

维吉尔本以为这能让尼禄暂时安静下来，谁知他反倒握紧刀身，握紧维吉尔的手，让刀越捅越深，让血越流越多。

沉吟片刻，他的父亲暗了眼里的焰火。

“啊啊！……咕唔……呜啊啊啊！！”

刀开始在身体里转动，搅烂他的血肉，吼叫转为惨叫，尼禄踢蹬起眼前身躯庞大的魔人，他伸长脖子哭嚎。阎魔刀震动起来，它在吸取属于尼禄的魔力，当刀身通体覆盖青色光芒，维吉尔明白奏效了。待尼禄的魔人化彻底解除，他小心翼翼抽出带血的刀，揽着昏迷男孩将其放倒在地，很快，伤口便会愈合。瞥见男孩脸上爬着的裂纹，他不免心里一抽，这不是什么好预兆，阎魔刀能做到的抽离也不过是暂时性的。

他的男孩遭遇了什么？他忍不住抚过男孩额角。

此时尼禄猛地睁开眼睛，往里望去，感觉不到任何生气——满是漆黑。他不顾胸膛外翻的皮肉推开维吉尔挣扎起身，再度与维吉尔扭打在一起，甚至趁维吉尔分神夺过阎魔刀。

阎魔刀被送向维吉尔毫无防备的心口。

-

尼禄记得他做了个梦。

人潮中他与他们走散了。他不住地呼喊父亲与叔叔的名字，他们没有回头，他们在坚定地往前走去，任由他被拥挤的人群淹没。他垂头，恍惚间发现身边的人化为张牙舞爪的恶魔，它们缠上他，它们啃咬他，它们穿刺他，他偏偏又施展不出魔人。

他当真变为恶魔们口中上好的肉。肉块还存有意识。

-

血滴滴答答落了一地。血渗透男孩裂开的皮肤。

他趴在地上，扭动着爬行，维吉尔早已化回人类形态，跪坐于尼禄不远处，尼禄张张嘴，瞪着发红的眼。他和他的父亲遍体鳞伤，说不上谁更好谁更坏。仍处在精神错乱状态的男孩咽下喉头的腥，试图伸手抓住维吉尔的衣角，男人半闭眼，终于在尼禄抓空的第五下反握住他血淋淋的手，把他扯进自己怀中。

在尼禄能做出更多动作之前，维吉尔先他一步咬破男孩颈侧，尖锐的疼痛刺激得他直哆嗦，忘了自己本该做什么，接着维吉尔的手盖住他的眼。

魔树为了生长强制融合尼禄的魔力，而强烈的排斥反应则迫使尼禄在融合的过程中扭曲了自我意识。他丧失太多自己的东西，吸收太多不是自己的东西，他马上就要爆炸了，他在崩溃边缘，无论精神，还是肉体。

但丁一定在收拾那杂种。他松嘴，可怖的咬伤处是逐渐腐蚀的肉，他的男孩在由内里腐坏。

“嘘，嘘。”按住依然狂躁的尼禄的后脑，维吉尔在他耳边轻声道，“会没事的。”

他粗暴地扯开尼禄带血的衣服，裂痕如蛇游走。胸口处残留的血迹，在这具支离破碎的躯体上宛如绽开的罂粟，即使残破如此，也要强忍巨大的痛苦来杀死他吗。尼禄慢慢慢慢不再挣扎了，他咳嗽着，倒抽冷气，他将额头搁置在这几个小时前自己还妄图杀掉的人的肩膀，默许了维吉尔让他衣不蔽体的行为。男人停下手。他感觉到尼禄在哭，他的衣服沾上几滴水——是水或是血，不重要了。维吉尔扶正男孩的头，逼迫他和自己对视，泪，汗，血，在尼禄碎裂的面孔混成一片。

疯狂散去。

剩下的，他吻了无措的男孩。起初是温柔的，试探性的，后演变成猛兽间的撕咬，尼禄环抱父亲不算宽厚的背，赐予维吉尔自己牙与舌上残留的腥甜液体。他接受了，亦动指抹去他眼角的泪，一路向下吻去，掠过深深浅浅的缝，直到下体，尼禄在他怀里颤抖。当维吉尔含住他时，尼禄呜咽起来，他的手指扣进维吉尔已然有些杂乱的头发，他仰起头，他的腿不由自主地张开。

简单的口活过后，男人就着年轻人的前液为他扩张，同时送还给他他自己的味道。舌津交缠，维吉尔看见尼禄抖动的睫毛，眼里恢复些许人的色彩——现在说是情欲更贴切。三指不能更多，他抽出手来，托住男孩的腰，舔掉眉骨磕破留下的血痕，顺着尼禄喘气的频率进入男孩的身体。

维吉尔说不清自己到底是公事公办还是添进了越界的情感。尼禄是他的儿子，可他们二人中足足有二十几年的空白期。陌生吗，当然，他们父子相处的时间几乎一大半都在打架；熟悉吗，当然，他曾化为V以委托人的名义同尼禄有一个多月的，朋友层面的相处。往深了讲，他们的血缘，就是二人最熟悉的部分。

但，这又如何。他是维吉尔的血，他是维吉尔的肉。他会将他拆吃入腹，他会为他弥补缺失的一切。男孩的内里温热，一如他的脾性。维吉尔安慰着受欲望折磨低声啜泣的孩子，他的声音不可避免地也抹了份情色，引得尼禄抬头追寻。他在满足男孩时，也注意到那些裂痕减少了，闭合了，尼禄甚至能断断续续说出一些简短的不是单纯吼叫的词。

尼禄任凭维吉尔射在他体内。他安静地贴着父亲的胸膛，睫毛扫过男人的肌肤，不一会儿，他闭上眼睛。

-

他梦见父亲和叔叔折返回来，斩杀了恶魔。

他梦见他的父亲在他破碎的肉体前，蹲下身，一片一片的，把他重新拼了回去。他的父亲抱着他，常年淡漠的面容流露悲伤，他的父亲甚至落泪。

他梦见他的父亲吻了他。

他是维吉尔的血，他是维吉尔的肉。

尼禄的噩梦结束了。

END


End file.
